New Rizalia
New Rizalia, officially the Republic of New Rizalia is a micronation located in North America and Asia. The Republic of New Rizalia was founded on December 2, 2017 by Seann Torres, the nation's current president. It is a constitutional democratic republic. There are currently 56 citizens living within or outside the Republic of New Rizalia and its population is 24. New Rizalia's capital is Highland Province. New Rizalia is a member of the Intermicronational Union, the League of Micronations, and the North-Western Alliance. Etymology The name, New Rizalia, originates from a proposed name, Rizalia, for the country that is now the Philippines. The name Rizalia derives from a Filipino hero, José Rizal, whose efforts eventually led to Philippine independence. A citizen of New Rizalia is a "Rizaline". Alternatively, a citizen of New Rizalia can also be referred to as a "New Rizaline", although the word new is usually omitted. History Prehistory Historically, many countries have claimed Scarborough Shoal before its annexation to the Republic of New Rizalia. Back in the 13th century, many Chinese fishermen used Scarborough Shoal to fish. On September 12, 1784, the East India Company Scarborough passed by the shoal, and proceeded to go on to China. Captain Philip D'Auvergne chose the current name for the shoal. Prior to the establishment of the Republic of New Rizalia, the Republic of Seannlandia occupied the territory that is now Highland Province from October 9, 2017 until its dissolution on December 1, 2017. The concept of New Rizalia was first thought of in November 2017, when activity in the Republic of Seannlandia began to stagnate. On November 29, 2017, the Senate of Seannlandia agreed to disestablish the nation and form a new one. Proposals for names included: New Rizaline Republic, New Tagalog Republic, and Bonifacio. Ultimately, the name, New Rizalia was chosen. The Republic of Seannlandia was dissolved on December 1, 2017. Establishment The Republic of New Rizalia was established on December 2, 2017, after the dissolution of the Republic of Seannlandia. Scarborough Shoal and Highland Province were annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia. On December 5, 2017, President Seann Torres introduced a constitution for New Rizalia. The constitution protected the rights of the citizens of New Rizalia. It also provided general laws for the government. Most of the Senate agreed with this constitution, some laws not present in President Torres's draft were proposed and passed by the Senate. On the same day, the government held its first meeting in the Government Hall of Highland Province. The meeting discussed the goal of intermicronational recognition and the initiation of government-funded programs, as well the the acquisition of new territories. On December 10, 2017, elections were held for the positions of governor for multiple states and territories, such as Camanga and Monroe Island. The election ended on December 11, 2017. Modern History 2017 saw great progress for the fledgling nation. The Republic sought to make a formal introduction into the micronational community. Diplomatic relations and alliances were built up with many micronations in the MicroWikia community across the world. New Rizalia joined the Intermicronational Union on December 27, 2017. The government of New Rizalia held a meeting at the Government Hall on January 17, 2018. Governors David Paulino and Miguel Ferrer attended the meeting through online chat. Matters discussed included what would be included in the second constitution, and the founding of a space program, the New Rizalia Space Agency (NSRA). The newly appointed Secretary of the Military, Donovan Orejel, suggested that a missile program be initiated. However, the many of the Senate and government disagreed, saying New Rizalia did not possess the resources needed for such a weapon, and that a missile program would be unconstitutional. The meeting ended with a discussion of the government's economy. On February 18, 2018, New Rizalia was qualified for joining the first annual MicroCup, the country's first time participating in a sports event. The New Rizalia National Soccer Team competed against the New Yankee National Soccer Team in the MicroCup on March 7, 2018, and lost 3-5. The Senate of New Rizalia ratified the second constitution on June 4, 2018. Government Branches The government of New Rizalia is composed of three branches: *Executive: Made up by the President and Vice-President. They can veto bills introduced by the Senate before they become law, and appoint members of the Senate and Supreme Court, with approval of the Senate. *Legislative: Made up of the Senate, makes laws, declares war, approves treaties, and has the power to impeach members of the government. *Judicial: Made up of the Supreme Court of New Rizalia. The judges are appointed by the President, with approval of the Senate. They have the ultimate jurisdiction over cases involving issues of law. It is headed by the President of the Supreme Court Roles President The President of New Rizalia serves as both the head of government and the head of state. They may sign or veto laws, issue rules, work out treaties, and appoint federal positions. The president is elected every 2 years. They can serve up to 3 terms in offfice. Vice-President The Vice President of New Rizalia is below the president in rank. Their primary responsibility is to act in place of the president in their absence. Governor A governor serves as the chief executive officer in each of the states and territories of New Rizalia. Governors are responsible for implementing state laws. Senators Each state has its own representative senator. A senator creates a law, which are passed after a majority vote by the Senate. The Senate is the legislative branch of the government of New Rizalia. Secretaries Heads of the executive departments are given the title "secretary". Secretaries run different departments in the government. President of the Supreme Court The President of the Supreme Court is the chief judge of New Rizalia. They are the head of the New Rizaline court system, which functions as the judicial branch of the government. Supreme Law Constitution The Constitution of New Rizalia constitutes the Supreme Law of New Rizalia. The first constitution will be replaced by a second constitution by March 2018. Military See also: Armed Forces of New Rizalia The military of New Rizalia is consisted of three branches: the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The Army is the fighting force that fights on land. The Navy is designated for marine warfare. The Air Force is the branch responsible for aerial warfare. The task of the military is to defend the state and its citizens. It is headed by Secretary of the Military, Donovan Orejel. The flag of the military is based off the Llanera Philippine Revolution flag. It consists of the Kalayaan Star and a skull, resembling the Jolly Roger, and a black background that stands for determination. NRSA (space) The New Rizalia Space Agency, abbreviated to the NRSA, is an agency that conducts experiments concerning space. Project Caelus The NRSA began a space program, dubbed Project Caelus, in late January 2018. Project Caelus's purpose was to test New Rizalia's capability of launching rockets. On February 1, 2018, three sugar motor rockets were launched as part of Project Caelus. These rockets were named SM-1, SM-2, and SM-3. Two rockets, SM-1 and SM-3, successfully entered the stratosphere and fell back to the troposphere. SM-2 exploded during launch. The NRSA plans to launch 3 more rockets as part of Project Caelus by March 2018. Geography and Climate The entire land area of all of New Rizalia is about 61.76 square miles, or 99.39 kilometers. Scarborough Shoal, seperated from the contiguous Tara-Camanga area of New Rizalia by the Philippines, is the largest state by 58 square miles, making up most of New Rizalia's area. Measured by land area, New Rizalia is larger than other recognized microstates such as Vatican City, San Marino, and Monaco. New Rizalia is slightly smaller than Liechtenstein, by 0.02 square miles. New Rizaline states in North America feature a hot-summer Mediterranean climate with mild winters and hot, dry summers. Compared to other nearby areas, winters are colder, with frost and with chilly to cold morning temperatures common. The states get an average of 16 inches of rain, hail, or light snow showers each year. New Rizaline states in Asia are dominated by a distinct wet and dry season. The dry seasons runs from December to the beginning of May. The wettest months are July and August, where it rains almost every day. The states are also threatened by typhoons during the rainy season. Temperatures are fairly stable throughout the year. Landmarks and museums Landmarks New Rizalia is home to a variety of both man-made and natural landmarks. Highland Province has 3 designated landmarks. These are the Government Center, the residence of the president; planted on the lawn of the Government Center is Independence Tree, where New Rizalia was founded; there is also the Santa Fe Trail, which features an abandoned train with a flowing creek nearby; and the Iron Bridge, built in 1911. Santa Ana and Aurantia share one landmark, the Santa Ana River Trail, a natural landmark carved by the river that used to flow by the two states. Tara has one landmark, an abandoned village, built in the 1900s. The state of Scarborough Shoal itself is a natural landmark, because it is home to a diversity of aquatic species and colorful coral reefs. Museums New Rizalia is home to a museum, the National Natural History Museum of New Rizalia, which houses a large collection of artifacts and fossil throughout world history. It is located on the left wing of the Government Center. Among the museum's most valued items include a fossilized specimen of the world's first organism, Stromatolite; fossil teeth from the Megalodon, the largest shark to have ever lived; stone tools made by Neanderthals, a archaic human species belonging to the genus, Homo; pieces of meteorite ejected from Mars and the Moon; Roman Empire coins; artifacts from the American Civil War; and a piece of protective foil from the Apollo 16 Lunar Module. The museum is estimated to house over 1,500 fossils and artifacts. These items were collected and purchased by President Seann Torres, who is fond of history. He annually hosts an exhibition of the museum's various objects in the Saint Adelaide Carnival, located in Highland, California, 9 miles from Highland Province. Governor Nikki Torres has a small museum of her own, located in Aurantia. Like the National Natural History Museum of New Rizalia, it houses a variety of fossils and artifacts. On May 17, 2018, one of the National Museum's official mascots, Fluffy the Bird, passed away at the age of 2. A memorial is planned to be built in honor of Fluffy. States and Territories Highland Province (state) Highland Province serves as the capital of the Republic of New Rizalia. It was annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on December 2, 2017. Highland Province is located near Highland, California, the area that it is named after. New Rizalia's Government Center is located in Highland Province. The total area of Highland Province is 4,500 square feet, or 0.000161 square miles. Scarborough Shoal (state) Scarborough Shoal is a shoal located between the Macclesfield Bank and Luzon island in the South China Sea. Scarborough Shoal was annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on December 2, 2017. Before its annexation to the Republic of New Rizalia, Scarborough Shoal was claimed by the People's Republic of China, Republic of China, and the Republic of the Philippines. Its total sea area is 58 square miles. Aurantia (state) Aurantia is a state located near Highland, California. It was annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on December 7, 2017. Aurantia was originally an unincorporated territory of the Republic of New Rizalia until its annexation. The original territory was 0.9 square miles, however, the Senate decided to split the territory in two: Aurantia and Santa Ana. Its total land area is 0.7 square miles. Santa Ana (state) Santa Ana is a state located near Highland, California. It was annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on December 7, 2017. The state was originally part of the territory of Aurantia. Its total land area is 0.2 square miles. Camanga (state) Camanga, also known as Camanga Island, is a state of the Republic of New Rizalia. It was annexed on January 11, 2017. The island is located near Palawan, Philippines. Its total land area is 0.11 square miles. Nanga Islands (state) The Nanga Islands are a state of the Republic of New Rizalia. The Nanga Islands were annexed to the Republic of New Rizalia on January 11, 2017. They are located near Palawan, Philippines. Their combined land area is 0.3 square miles. Tara (state) Tara is a state of the Republic of New Rizalia. It was annexed on January 13, 2018. Its total land area is 1 square mile. Lagat (state) Lagat is a state of of the Republic of New Rizalia. It was annexed on January 13, 2018. Its total land area is 0.3 square miles. Bantac (state) Bantac is a state of the Republic of New Rizalia. It was annexed on January 13, 2018. Its total land area is 0.8 square miles. Monroe Island (territory) Monroe Island is an unincorporated territory of the Republic of New Rizalia. It is located near Ilocos Norte, Philippines. Its total land area is 0.25 square miles. South Camanga (territory) South Camanga, also known as Camanga Maliit (not to be confused with Camanga), is an unincorporated territory of the Republic of New Rizalia located near Palawan, Philippines. Its total land area is 0.1 square miles. Flag The flag of the Republic of New Rizalia is based off General Gregorio del Pilar's Philippine Revolution flag and a variant of the Katipunan flag. Katipunan was a revolutionary society that aimed to gain the Philippines independence. Gregorio del Pilar's flag was patterned after that of Cuba's. The K stands for Kalayaan, meaning freedom in Filipino. The black symbolizes ethnic heritage, blue signifies liberation, white symbolizes peace, and red represents war. Currency The official currency of New Rizalia is the United States dollar and New Rizaline dollar. The denominations of the New Rizaline dollar are: $1, $5, $10, $20, and $50. The first New Rizaline banknotes were minted on December 11, 2017 at Highland Province. On February 2018, the New Rizaline Mint released a limited commemorative $5 dollar bill featuring the seal of Project Caelus, which will be minted until April 2018. Culture New Rizaline culture is a combination of both Eastern and Western cultures. New Rizalia's culture displays a mix of Philippine, American, and Spanish influences, though Philippine influences are the most prevalent. Cuisine New Rizaline cuisine is a mixed cuisine with many American, Hispanic, and Asian influences. Some dishes, such as the popular sisig quesadilla and adobo burger, are fusion cuisine. Popular dishes of New Rizalia include Torrés lechón, a homemade recipe of lechón; lumpia, a spring roll; New Rizaline adobo, a family recipe of marinated meat; orange and lemon chicken; sisig, sizzling pork; sisig quesadillas, a combination of Filipino and Mexican food; and halo-halo, ice cream. Rizalines use the main pairing of spoon and fork at the table. Music Like Filipinos, most Rizalines have a keen interest in singing. At holidays and festivities, Rizalines often host parties which include karaoke or videoke. Instruments that are commonly used in New Rizalia are the piano, violin, saxophone, guitar, and ukelele. Values New Rizaline values are focused on harmony, friendship, and religion. Elements of these values are optimism for the future; hospitality for others; treating each other as if they were family; respect for women, elders, and others; and doing things together as a community. Both Rizaline women and men are expected to lend a hand in household work and provide a source of income for their families. They are also expected to be responsible members of the family and of society. Holidays New Rizaline holidays are observed in commemeration of someone or something, or during an event, such as the beginning of a year. They can also serve are days with paid time off. * January 1 - New Years' Day * January 8 - Norton Day (Anniversary of Emperor Norton's Death) * January 26 - MacArthur Day (Birthday of Douglas MacArthur) * February 14 - Valentine's Day * March 8 - Mother's Day * March 19 - Father's Day * May 1 - Workers' Day * June 16 - Torres Day (Birthday of President Seann Torres) * June 19 - Rizal Day (Birthday of José Rizal) * July 7 - Katipunan Day * August 23 - Heroes' Day * October 29 - Luna Day (Birthday of Antonio Luna) * November 20 - Children's Day * November 22 - 28 (Fourth Day of Thursday) - Thanksgiving * November 30 - Bonifacio Day (Birthday of Andrés Bonifacio) * December 2 - Independence Day (Anniversary of New Rizalia's independence) * December 25 - Christmas * December 31 - New Years' Eve National Anthem The official national anthem of New Rizalia is "O New Rizalia". It is based off a Filipino folk song, Philippines, My Philippines. Lyrics: I love my own native land, O New Rizalia, To thee I give my heart and hand, O New Rizalia, the trees that crown thy mountains grand, the seas that beat upon thy strand, Awake my heart to thy command, O New Rizalia; Ye islands of the glorious sea, O New Rizalia, Thy people we shall ever be, O New Rizalia, Our fathers lived and died in thee, and soon shall come the day when we, Lie down with them at God’s decree, O New Rizalia; Yet still beneath thy ardent sky, O New Rizalia, More numerous sons shall live and die, O New Rizalia, In them shall breathe the purpose high, The glorious day to bring more nigh, When all may sing without a sigh, O New Rizalia The traditional national anthem of New Rizalia is "My Country". It is largely based off a Philippine folk song, "Bayan Ko", which was written by a Filipino revolutionary general, José Alejandrino in the late 1800s. Lyrics: New Rizalia, my country, my homeland, Gold and flowers in her heart abound, Blessings on her fate did love bestow, Sweet beauty's grace and splendor's glow. How her charms so kind and tender Drove the stranger to desire her; Land of mine, in fetters kept, You suffered as we wept. Birds that freely claim the skies to fly When imprisoned mourn, protest and cry! How more deeply will a land most fair, Yearn to break the chains of sad despair? New Rizalia, my life's sole burning fire, Cradle of my tears, my misery; All that I desire is to see you rise, forever free! Pledges of Allegiance Patriotic Oath I am a Rizaline/New Rizaline. I am loyal to my homeland. It inspires all my dreams and endeavors. It protects me, and helps me to be strong. In return, I will be respectful; I will perform the duties of a patriotic, law-abiding citizen; I will serve my country faithfully. I will be a true Rizaline/New Rizaline in heart. I swear these oaths under the name of New Rizalia. Pledge to the Flag I love New Rizalia, the land of the free; My homeland, my country; To its flag I pledge my allegiance, with honor and respect to the republic for which it stands; May God bless my beloved country, glorious New Rizalia. Relations Recognition Recognition of New Rizalia The Republic of New Rizalia is currently recognized by these micronations and micronational organizations: * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsia * Autonomous Community of Puerto Rico * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Federation of Olabria * The United Empire of Duggania * Despotate of Vlasynia * Fornelos * Republic of Wynaan * Kingdom of New Yankeeland * Principality of Egan * Grand Democratic Republic of Titania * The North Seminole Republic * Republic of NZRE * Republic of Lovinia * Arbor Lignum * Flario Federation * Republic of San Cristobal * Flario Federation * Libertia * Empire of Valdenya * Kingdom of Alanland * Kingdom of Apachiland * Nerland * Republic of Agelonia * Esmeralda * Grand Principality of Holloway * Molossia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Sovereign Military Order of the Akatsuki * Newton * Thisthat * Davidirtinian Selenite Republic (D.S.R.) * Principality of Greater Princia * Aerican Empire * Kingdom of Paxia *Kingdom of Pöllömaa * Intermicronational Union * Intercommunist Union of Micronations * League of Micronations * North-Western Alliance Recognition of other countries/micronations The Republic of New Rizalia recognizes all members of the UN (United Nations). It also recognizes these countries or micronations partially or not recognized by the United Nations: * Free Republic of Liberland * Molossia * Principality of Sealand * Aerican Empire * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * Principality of Garonne * United Federation of Fornelos * Republic of the Old Trinity * Republic of NZRE * Barony of Voyflen * Republic of Wynaan * Kingdom of New Yankeeland * Kingdom of New Pugnasia * Republic of Jakistan * Grand Democratic Republic of Titania * PaLsia * Autonomous Community of Puerto Rico * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Federation of Olabria * The United Empire of Duggania * Despotate of Vlasynia * Kingdom of Ourania * Seborga * Conch Republic * Principality of Egan * The North Seminole Republic * Rosania * Republic of Lovinia * Arbor Lignum * Flario Federation * Republic of San Cristobal * Libertia * Empire of Valdenya * Kingdom of Alanland * Kingdom of Apachiland * Nerland * Republic of Agelonia * Esmeralda * Grand Principality of Holloway * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Sovereign Military Order of the Akatsuki * Newton * Thisthat * Davidirtinian Selenite Republic (D.S.R.) * Principality of Greater Princia * Kingdom of Paxia *Kingdom of Pöllömaa * Republic of China * Northern Cyprus * Republic of Somaliland * Kosovo * Catalonia See also *Seann Torres *Armed Forces of New Rizalia Category:Micronation Category:Micronations Category:Asian micronations Category:North American micronations Category:Philippine micronations Category:New Rizalia